My mom's computer
(Written by yours truly, Nyro :-*) THIS IS A PARODY OF A STUPID LEGIT CREEPYPASTA I WROTE A LONG TIME AGO BUT THEN DELETED. I'LL TRY TO REMEMBER MOST OF WHAT HAPPENED. HAVE FUN!!! One day after school I was walking down the road from the bus stop. As I was walking, I looked over and noticed something snorting in the sunlight. I noticed it was a random DVD, or CD, whatever no one cares. I decided to pick it up. On the disk (WHICH WAS A PHILIPS DISK BY THE WAY!!) all there was written was a K, and it was kind of faded out. Feeling fat and sassy, I decided to take the disk home with me. When I got home, the first thing I did was go on my mom's laptop. I HAD A LAPTOP OF MY OWN, BUT IT'S A MACBOOK AIR AND I DIDN'T HAVE AN EXTERNAL DVD SNORT AT THE TIME! BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY THAT MATTERS. Anyway. I put the disk in the computer. At first, it seemed like nothing was happening. The Mac made its usual snorty sounds it makes when you feed it a disk wh I figured the disk probably didn't work. I opened finder by clicking on the yummy face staring into my soul and looked for the disk drive. Like the disk itself, the drive was only called "K". I tried to click on it, and the computer froze. I was about to hard reset it when the screen went black, and suddenly, a menu popped up (because that makes sense. ALSO MAC). The screen was weird. It was dark, and on the right side stood Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic (wow you totally didn't see that one coming!!!!!) and rusty metal snort letters that spelled out "KNUCKLES" and underneath "the echidna" (yum) and the hill act 1 music was playing (ORIGINAL MIGHT AS WELL BE LAVENDER TOWN!). This creeped me out but I decided to press play anyway because I'm a snort. The game started out fine to my surprise (doesn't it always?) Though I was playing as Tails instead. Tails was in green hill zone, so I made him walk forward. The ground seemed flat for a bit, but other than that, it seemed normal. Suddenly, Tails stopped. I couldn't get him to move. He looked around, and then the ground twerked like that gangnam style bootleg. Suddenly, the backdrop was grey cloud snorts, and the ground was covered in discusting garbedg. Also I noticed Tails didn't even have his tails anymore and he was all bloody with HYPER REALISTIC BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!! I made Tails walk a bit more finally since I guess it let me. I saw an excavator, and beside it was standing an orange dog-like character I didn't recognize. Reluctantly I made Tails approach the dog. Suddenly I saw Knuckles sitting on the ground and a pink character beside him, that looked like another echidna. OH IT WAS JULIE-SU OF COURSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that snort from the comics and ken penders. Right as they appeared on the screen, Tails screamed and the screen went black. The game came back, and this time I was Knuckles at angel island zone. Instead of his regular sprite though, he was wearing goggles and a scarf too. (That sentence was great). It was like the snort Tails thing. And Angel Island theme played. There was nothing again so it was just Knuckles walking around Angel island. After about a minute, Rouge and Julie-Su randomly appeared for a split second and then the screen went black again and there was no music. The game jumped to an area similar to before, with the snort garbage mommas, and there was Knuckles. Except this time his sprite was even more weird. He had more spines than normal, four arms, and it looked like he had large teeth sticking out the sides of his mouth (yummy)! I walked again until I found a random concrete snort so I walked in it. The game became completely black around. There was also no music, and all I could hear was a faint sound of muffled screaming. As I continued walking, the screaming got louder, and Knuckles seemed to walk slower with each step. Then I saw Tails' sprite, but he was laying on the ground, and it was twerking like a snort. And then Julie-Su flashed again and for a split second I saw A HYPER REALISTIC PICTURE OF JULIE-SU STABBING KNUCKLES' EYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WITH HYPER REALISTIC BLOOD SNORT AND HYPER REALISTIC PIXELATED MICHAEL JACKSON SCREAMS!!!!!!!! The game then ejected itself and I snapped it in half and threw it out the window. But it wasn't over yet because my mom's computer was snorted too. BUT MY MOM'S DESKTOP BACKGROUND HAD HYPER REALISTIC TAILS WITH RIPPED TAILS AND BLOOD!!!!! I logged out and saw that the user accounts had HYPER REALISTIC SNORTED KNUCKLES AND TAILS! MY ACCOUNT HAD KNUCKLES WITH A TWERKED EYE AND HYPER REALISTIC BLOD!!!!!! I went to my account anyway (I already missed marsha crawford as my user icon :-*) AND THE DESKTOP INSTEAD OF LARRY THE SNORT PUPPY OH IT HAD HYPER REALISTIC MUTANT LIPPIES V.3 KNUCKLES WITH BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I threw the computer out the window with the disk I'm a reincarnation of Knuckles. Category:Creepypasta Category:Lippies V.3 related Category:Trollpasta Category:Snortypasta Category:Based off a legit creepypasta Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Hacked game Category:Sonic